The Wizard and I
by fermataoso
Summary: Wizinda idea is from the BAS...This was a difficult story to write. It is finally complete.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda's tears felt endless, her heart shattered by their betrayal, and her own. Fiyero, her love and fiancé, had been cheating on her this whole time with her dearest friend, Elphaba. Elphaba, who had lived with her and shared her closest secrets. Elphaba, who she had nearly followed to become an outcast and fight injustice. Elphaba, who she had mourned so deeply ever since the fateful day when she had chosen, and so had her friend.

And Fiyero, he had let her continue to throw herself at him for how long having belonged to her friend instead? She had done everything to make him happy, tried everything she could think of without the least bit of gratitude in repayment. Nothing she did was enough. Where had she gone wrong? How could she help it if she wasn't as brave as Elphaba, or as smart, or as … green? It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been mistreated or discriminated against. Hadn't she always tried to make it better? Didn't she have anything to offer him? Wasn't it enough that she was pretty and goodly and beloved by everyone?

She felt so stupid for not seeing. Perhaps she didn't deserve him, but didn't she deserve some consideration? If he loved another, why hadn't he given her the dignity to tell her so? Though of course she would have fought him leaving her, she would at least have been prepared for this. If he had told her why he was unhappy, she would have found a way to fix it. She loved him, as much as her heart could hold.

He could have left and hurt her, but the jealousy she felt as he left with her friend was enough to consume her. She wanted to be the one Fiyero loved. She wanted to be the one Elphie trusted. She wanted to be the one brave enough to face the world. But she was not. Besides, she owed it to Oz. They needed her. Couldn't they see she was only doing what she thought was right, just as they were?

She felt so unfairly mistreated. There was nothing wrong with her. She had done everything right. Ask anyone, they would say so. Yet she had been rejected, betrayed, tossed aside as if she meant nothing to either of them. She was crushed under their boots as thoughtlessly as a bug.

Bitter and envious, she had lashed out in a moment of anger. She regretted the words as soon as she had spoken them. After all, she didn't really want Elphaba caught and killed. Goodliness was still stronger than spite in her, and she did love her friends however deep the injury they had caused to her might be. However, the damage was done. Perhaps as smart as Elphie was, she would find a way to evade the danger. She had Fiyero to protect her now. They would be okay. Her tears fell a little faster as she realized that if Elphie had Fiyero, she was really and truly alone.

She was crushed, and worse, she was alone. She had never really been alone. Even as Fiyero had withdrawn, he had still been there physically at least. She had had someone to talk to, to hold her, to tell her it would be alright, even if he didn't really mean it. Now she had no one. She shivered slightly at the thought. There was no one to notice.

Lonely, she had walked around the city for hours, feeling trapped by the silence in her own apartment, formerly their own apartment. She hugged herself as she walked, grateful no one cried out to her and that if they had recognized her, they kept their distance. She sang softly to herself words that she felt appear in the wind. "Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart." How true that was. She wished so deeply that she could go back to the way things were, when she had a friend and she had a love and she had a future. But it could never be. Fiyero had chosen another. "There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl." She had been weighed in the balances and found lacking. Tears falling, she saw even the stars were hiding their comfort tonight, covered by the clouds drawing in the sky. The wind had begun to whistle a little more ominously, and though she still felt unsettled, she returned to her empty house that had been a home mere hours ago to lament her fate in safety.

* * *

When the Wizard knocked on her door, she was surprised to say the least. Wiping her face made blotchy by crying, she invited him in not seeing any polite alternative. "I just came to make sure you were alright. You left in such a hurry, we were very worried."

She smiled a little, glad at least someone cared. She felt so alone, even such a casual comment made her feel wanted. "Could I get you something to drink? Tea or coffee…?"

He chuckled softly, "Even now thinking of others? Glinda, I'm so sorry. I know how devastated you must be."

She looked at him suspiciously, and disarmed by her misery, she didn't restrict her question, "Pardon me for being blunt, but why are you really here?"

Gesturing helplessly, he replied, "I'm just a sentimental man. I know you have suffered, and I know the only person who would really be there for you is the one who caused it. You are a good person, and you deserve to have someone to listen to you in your hour of need." Hearing all her thoughts repeated back to her through his words, she suddenly felt very foolish and stupid. Of course she was alone now, but she didn't feel as if she deserved anything from the Wizard of all people. "Besides," he added, "I can sympathize. Remember I was just attacked as well."

She felt the need to justify the actions of her former friends. "They were only trying to escape. Fiyero just did what he thought was best. They both did."

He nodded, disputing nothing. "Yet they left you behind. You must be very good to still be protecting them."

Her heart turned in on itself. She didn't feel goodly, she felt unwanted. At her face, he patted her arm gently. "It's ok. There's nothing you could have done better." How she longed to hear exactly those words from another's lips.

She was now very suspicious as to why he was here, and want exactly he wanted. She repeated her earlier question in that regard, to which he responded, "Really Glinda, in all your time here in the Emerald City have I ever been unkind to you? Have I ever mistreated you or anyone here? What have I done to deserve such doubt in my intentions?" At her pause while she considered his words, he pressed on, "In fact, I had offered Elphaba a chance at rehabilitation. She could have returned and this entire ordeal would have been over for us all. It is I who released the Monkeys tonight, when she convinced me that they would be alright on their own. I tried to end this, longing for everyone to have peace and safety again, but she wouldn't listen to my offer. I have never tried to harm her, and I think you can remember how I have only ever reached out to her, just as I have to you. So long as she terrorizes Oz to earn some misplaced revenge on me, I have to keep trying to find her only to stop her from hurting anyone. And tonight I offered her asylum and forgiveness, an end to all this, and I am attacked myself, and you, you who have been nothing but goodly, are betrayed. Yet is it my intentions you doubt?"

She was thoughtful. She had always loved Elphie, but the girl was so headstrong. She often mistook good intentions for prejudice or wickedness. Perhaps, just perhaps, Elphaba had been wrong. As she thought about it now, she had trouble pinning any of the blame on the Wizard. He had been very generous to them both, as he had said.

Misunderstanding her silence, he stood up, "I'm sorry to have bothered you dear. If I can be of any help to you, just let me know. I will not trouble you further, as I'm sure you would like to get some sleep."

She looked up dazed from her thoughts, barely having heard him. "No, no. I'm sorry. I've behaved…please. I'm sorry, you needn't go. You're right. You've been nothing but kind to us. I shouldn't have…"

He interrupted her kindly, his fingertip stilling her lips at his gentle touch. "No apology is necessary my dear. You have had your world turned upside down. It is only natural that you would be somewhat less than trusting at the moment." He rubbed his thumb lightly over her cheek, and she felt a sudden current of comfort run through her. Perhaps she wasn't as totally alone as she had believed. Someone still cared for her, at least a little. She felt an abrupt sense of loss as he removed his hand and walked to her door. "Come find me should you need anything. I am truly sorry for your unhappiness. A girl as sweet and pretty as you with such a good heart doesn't deserve anything but the best things in life. Goodnight dear. Sweet dreams."

More confused about her feelings now, she shut the door. The Wizard himself had comforted her, and she felt a certain allegiance to him especially after having been betrayed by the others. He had made such sense. Was Elphie doing all this out of a mistaken sense of injustice, fighting a useless war against a benevolent leader? Naturally the Wizard could not allow her to harm innocent people, so she would have forced his hand into capturing her. As far as the Animals and the declaration of Elphie as wicked, Madame Morrible had been responsible for both. The Wizard, so far as Glinda had observed, had truly only done his best to help encourage everyone. She could find no fault in him. That didn't explain the sudden comfort and thrill his hand had given her. Perhaps she was just so lonely that she sought asylum in any human touch. Surely that was the explanation. His kind words echoed in her ears as she locked the door and dressed for bed, and she was grateful for the lightened burden she felt now as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Glinda the Good summoned all her bravery to face the world, and though she had to adjust her makeup every couple hours to hide the tearstains, she was able to continue to do her duty. When she learned of Nessa, she put aside her own problems and rushed to help. If only she had stopped those foolish words, but then, at least she could help stop them from catching Elphaba. Seeing poor Dorothy so lost and confused, she knew she had to help the little girl. Elphaba's rage would not be dissuaded by the girl's excuse, however innocent she was. The Wizard would protect the girl. He was far from perfect, but she did believe he was essentially good. Madame Morrible was the one who always plotted so ruthlessly toward any kind of power, and Glinda was certain the Wizard didn't direct those actions, having already acquired all the power he could want. He seemed to genuinely want to make Oz happy, and she could hardly fault him for maintaining a façade for the happiness of the public.

She took a deep breath, saying a quick prayer for the safety of the little girl and her dog before mourning the loss of her friend. Nessa was not just Elphie's sister. She had been a friend to Glinda, and one that she would miss now more than anything. Laying some flowers before the house, she whispered a silent benediction for the tragically beautiful girl.

Elphaba appeared, as Glinda knew she would, but she found herself unable to say anything to this traitorous friend. Elphaba's sarcasm only inspired her own defenses to rise, having not forgiven the betrayal yet. Even so, she had reached out to her former roommate in her grief, only to get slapped away figuratively and literally. How dare she throw Fiyero in her face like that! How dare she rub salt in Glinda's wound like she was the one who deserved it! Elphaba had deserved that slap, but Glinda didn't deserve the one aimed back. Then to be accused of trying to trap her, what another slap in the face that had been.

Fiyero holding her hostage was the breaking point. She believed him to be bluffing, but his tone to the guards was so serious, "I said let her go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched while Glinda the Good was slain." She quivered as she pleaded with him. How could he who once was willing to marry her turn so completely against her that he would threaten to kill her? Doubt grew in her for a moment, but as soon as they convinced Elphie to flee, she realized it was truly only desperation.

She argued for him as the guards seized her love, wishing she could stop all this evil that had been set in motion. "In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? He wasn't going to harm me, he just... he just... he loves her." As she said it, admitted it out loud, she felt a weight lift and crush at the same time. It wasn't his fault that he loved Elphie. If she were honest, she would have chosen Elphaba herself in she had been in his place. She let him go, but she was left truly alone.

Fiyero's apology was enough to clean her heart completely of all the guilt, shame and bitterness. She forgave him completely, knowing her forgiveness could not save him. She begged for him, "No, don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him! Fiyero!!!!" If only the Wizard were here, he could stop this. She had to find him. He would help her


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this is proving to be a lot harder than I thought it would initially. Please respond with any advice/criticism. It would really help me with this.

* * *

When Glinda arrived at the Palace, she didn't have to look hard to find the Wizard. He took in the sight of her, obviously distressed, and immediately crossed to her despite the annoyance of his current petitioner. "Glinda, what's wrong dear?" His concern was so genuine that she allowed herself the smallest hope that things might be alright.

She told him quickly of Fiyero and his current fate, despair and hope warring in her voice. "Please, I know you can stop this. Make things right. Please, don't let them torture him. He didn't do anything wrong. He just…loves her."

His concern was first for her. "You certain you're alright? Neither of them harmed you?" Of course they didn't. They were her friends once upon a time, and even with this pain between them, they would be friends again someday.

The Wizard stepped aside, calling the guards to him. They spoke in low voices, but she could see by the soldier's nodding heads that he was issuing some kind of orders. Leaving hastily, the guards set out in the direction of the corn field, and she allowed herself to hope.

The Wizard returned to Glinda, "I only hope they are not too late." Glinda agreed anxiously, grateful that he had sent them to rescue Fiyero.

Again his gentle eyes fell on her, "Are you certain you'll be alright?" His concern for her was touching, especially from someone so powerful, to which she was merely a bug in comparison. How could she ever have believed that he wished her ill?

Looking back into his eyes, she allowed herself to feel the smallest bit of attraction for him, this powerful, charismatic and gentle man who cared for her. Or was it just an end to her loneliness that she was attracted to? He was old enough to be her father, and yet, she felt drawn to him.

She had not answered his question, so he repeated it, the worry apparent in his voice. Shaking her head, she told him she was fine, even if she wasn't. In fact, at the moment she felt terrified, worried and confused all at once. This was not how she had envisioned the day following her engagement ball. "Will they be alright?" she asked suddenly, childlike in her need for someone to chase away her fears.

He pulled her into his arms. "Yes dear. They will be alright. And so will you. Everything will be okay." He rubbed her back, and she felt guilty for enjoying the feeling of being held by someone who actually cared. After a moment he pulled away awkwardly, his kind eyes offering his apologies. "I have to go now, but I will check on you later. Okay?" She nodded, feeling slightly dazed as she walked away. What was she thinking? She tried to fight the absurd happiness she felt that she would see him later.

* * *

When Glinda opened the door for him later that night, she felt a turmoil of excitement, guilt, anxiety and happiness. She could see by his face that the news he carried was not good. Ushering him in, she tried to delay the storm she dreaded was coming, taking a long time hanging up his coat and preparing them tea. Finally, unable to avoid it any longer, she looked in his eyes, signaling she was ready.

"I'm so sorry." His eyes seemed sincere, and she knew what was coming next. "They were too late. Fiyero is … dead." He obviously didn't want to tell her, trying to spare her more sorrow, but he was compelled to. She blamed herself. How could this have happened? How could he be…? She couldn't even think the word, as if superstitiously not thinking it would prevent it from being true.

She dissolved in tears as the Wizard once again held her. Inconsolable, she thought of Elphaba. Did she know? Had she discovered that she was alone in the world now too? Elphaba was all Glinda had left now.

The Wizard stroked her hair, reminding her that he was still there. She felt destroyed, and she just wanted it all to go away. He had tried, but he couldn't stop this. He pulled the green bottle from his pocket. "I thought you might need this. It dulls the pain. Here, take it." She had declined it once, but now she decided that it would be nice to have the pain dulled.

She swallowed a mouthful, gagging on its strong taste. He smiled at her, taking the bottle and returning it to his pocket. A tingling had started in the pit of her stomach, wriggling its way through her. Sure enough, she felt the pain dulled; in fact, all her senses were a little blurry and out of focus. She might have been alarmed by this if she didn't feel like she was wrapped in a cloud with cotton stuffed in her brain.

The Wizard was still holding her, and she felt him kiss her gently, hesitantly. Her face was placid, eyes fuzzy and far away. He must have taken her lack of reaction as a sign of consent, and so she watched from afar as he kissed her deeply. She wondered what would happen, amazed that she didn't really care. She saw herself responding to him, thought she didn't really feel anything. Kisses turned to caresses turned to more, and she simply watched, waiting. At some point, numbly she must have drifted off to sleep.

She woke with a pounding headache, all the noise and pain and heartache rushing back in to fill the void from last night. The pain was all the worse for the previous release, and she found herself cursing that little green bottle. It was then she realized what must have happened last night. Looking down, she confirmed her state of undress, but she didn't see the Wizard anywhere. Ashamed, she began once again to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. It really helped to have some encouragement.**

* * *

Glinda turned the shower on the hottest setting, letting the water scald her skin. Shivering despite the heat, she felt broken, empty, so drained of life. Her tears washed over her with the burning water until it was freezing, but she didn't feel any cleaner. Fiyero was dead. Elphaba hated her. And last night she had…she had… 

Leaping from the shower, she made it just in time to vomit in the sink. After retching, she fell to her knees and curled up on the ground, letting the cool tiles press against her skin. Perhaps she would always feel this dirty, this used up and thrown away. She didn't have any more tears to cry, so she simply lay there, closing her eyes to the day.

* * *

She finally awoke on the bathroom floor, uncertain what time it was. Disoriented, she cleaned the mess left behind and rinsed her mouth out. A protective numbness took over, guiding her through her morning routine until she found herself fully dressed and outside the palace. She still felt so detached, the world reacting around her while she merely stood still. Moving in slow motion, she met citizens who offered their congratulations on her engagement. 

She felt sick again - her engagement. They wouldn't know yet.

Her fiancé was dead, having betrayed her with another. The vision of Fiyero filled her mind in startlingly realistic clarity. He met her stare with dead eyes, accusing her of not doing more to save him, accusing her of killing Nessa, accusing her of the Wizard. Darkness, then the ground as she fainted.

* * *

She couldn't keep doing this. Drawing on all her inner strength, she forced herself to stay on top of things. Faking a sweet smile to attempt to fight the weariness, she shook off the concerns of those nearby. Blaming her embarrassing fainting on a dress tightened a little too much, she was able to charm the others into letting her alone. Calm their qualms. That had always been her mission and her talent. 

Then she saw the Wizard and had to suppress an odd sensation to run. Consciously she hadn't avoided the Wizard, but she realized that she had managed to steer away from any business that might bring her in contact with him. She felt so strangely about seeing him. Last night was still lost to her, her memory covered in a mist that made details unclear. She couldn't think of anything he had done wrong, and yet she felt sick that he was approaching her. She resolved not to run away like a child, refusing to let her ridiculous paranoia get the better of her.

He reached her, and with a soft smile, kissed her hand. "How are you my dear?"

She didn't have an answer for him right away, but he didn't seem to notice. "Walk with me?" He tucked her arm around his, leading her away from the public areas of the palace. She followed him willingly enough, fighting the silly fears of shadowy areas. That green elixir must have really encouraged her imagination. She wished she had Elphie's strength, knowing Elphaba would never have been this weak and cowardly, frightened of nothing. How she missed her friend. Plagued with regrets at their last meeting, Glinda let herself fall into a reverie of unspoken words and unheard apologies. If only she had known the terrible price they would all pay, perhaps she would have had sufficient sense to put aside her pride and envy long enough to at least make everything right between them all.

The Wizard brought her attention back to him, though not in enough time to catch what he had asked. She smiled politely, "I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. How rude of me. What did you ask?"

He stopped, turning to face her. "No, I'm sorry. Of course you would have more pressing concerns with everything you've faced, you poor dear. I shouldn't have bothered you with my worries." He chivalrously brushed his lips across her fingers, and she felt an odd shiver quite unlike the pleasant one she had felt yesterday at the same gesture.

She met his eyes kindly, seeing that he was indeed trying to be thoughtful of her needs. "Please. I insist."

"I was simply wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight. I had worried that you might be…upset by last night, and I want to assure you that I have the utmost respect for you my dear. In fact I find you quite alluring. So pretty and sweet a girl as you is very rare to find." His charismatic grin seemed shallower than normal somehow, but he seemed very sincere.

She could think of no polite reason to decline. Agreeing to meet him at seven, she dodged a kiss deftly, uncertain how she felt about this unusual development. He bid her farewell, telling her Madame Morrible was looking for her to start a press conference. Another one? She was growing weary of pretending to hate her dear friend publicly while mourning for her in private. Sighing, she went in searching of the woman, contemplating the situation she had gotten herself into

She felt uneasy around the Wizard now, though she remembered responding to his advances. Perhaps intoxicated by the elixir she had acted on some rebellious attraction, hidden impulse of feeling, or even out of desperate loneliness, but it hadn't been his fault. So why did she feel so manipulated by him? At face value, he seemed so kind and earnest, but she imagined she saw hints of impatience and ambition behind his polite exterior. Surely they were simply her own invention, but she could not change the way she felt. Whatever interest she might have cultivated, she had to be honest that she was no longer seeking comfort in any form from the Wizard. She would tell him so at dinner tonight.

* * *

She found Madame Morrible right as the conference was starting, pulled unknowingly into the spotlight without a word as to what was happening. She plastered her most convincing fake smile on her face, nervously wondering what tragedy she was smiling at this time. Chancing a glance at Madame Morrible, an ominous excitement lighting her eyes, Glinda was suddenly terrified of the turn things were taking. She felt the world whirling around her, determined to pull her and everyone she loved into some terrible catastrophe. 

A ferocious, rabid mob had assembled, and as they shrieked their evil war cries, Glinda's eyes were wide with terror. Unable to distinguish much of their violent screeching, she did catch, overlapping with other vicious threats, the words "witch hunters" "evil…eliminated" "wickedness … punished" and "kill the witch." The mob's cry for blood was inhuman, and she found her false smile slipping from her face, backing toward Madame Morrible subconsciously for protection.

She watched Boq (sweet, adorable Boq who used to follow her around Shiz) leap up to address the mob and scream heartless vengeance against Elphaba, reduced to The Witch. Boq cruelly blamed Elphie for his condition among other crimes, claiming how much he would enjoying killing her. Glinda felt her blood run cold. How could this be happening?

They had to do something! This brutal mob was going to do something foolish, and Elphaba was going to get hurt. Glinda cried out desperately to refute Boq's hateful words, "That's not the way it happened!" Seeing she was having no effect, probably not even heard by the senseless horde, she frantically turned to the only authority nearby. "Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far!"

The woman only gave her a superior look, answering her coolly. "Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself."

Connecting the cruel light in Morrible's face with her icy dismissal of Elphaba's danger, Glinda wondered how she could have missed the obvious evil in the other woman. Elphie had been right all along. Finally, she threw caution to the wind and confronted Morrible, feeling reckless and terrified at once. "Madame, something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone."

"Oh yes... well, I guess it was just her time."

Yeah right. Surprised at her braverism, Glinda continued with her obvious implications. "Was it? Or did you..."

Morrible's head turned slowly to stare at her penetratingly for a moment. Then dropping all pretense, her harsh words were angry as she hissed like a viper ready to strike. "Now, you listen to me, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this "aren't I good" routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning... and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up!" With that she turned to face the crowd again, calling out to cheer on the murderers, "Good fortune witch hunters!"

Glinda was overwhelmed with fear for her friend. She could scream Elphie's innocence, but no one would listen. All they wanted now was blood, and Elphie had no one to protect her now that they had already killed Fiyero. Desperate and terrified, she considered asking the Wizard to intervene, but he hadn't been able to save Fiyero. Besides, she wasn't sure she trusted him or anyone with the life of her friend now. She saw the inevitable solution, and gathering the tatters of her bravery, she left in search of Elphie immediately with no thoughts but for her friend's safety.

Racing to gather her wand, she smacked face first into the Wizard coming to pick her up. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she was breathless from running. She continued gathering everything frantically as she spoke. "I've had an emergency. I won't be able to make dinner. Please forgive me. Some other time perhaps." She was secretly a little grateful for this excuse to avoid him, though it made her feel guilty that she could be even the tiniest bit happy about something that put her friend in danger.

The Wizard looked alarmed. "Is everything alright? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no. I just need to leave at once. You understand. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go right away." She was now halfway down the hall and out the door, calling her apologies and thanks for his understanding behind her shoulder as she half ran to get outside. Left behind, the Wizard looked very confused, but he had not fought her or demanded explanations, for which she was very grateful. Focusing on the task at hand, she managed to produce her bubble spell adequately and floated off to rescue Elphie. How she hoped she wasn't too late!


	4. Chapter 4

Flying to make it to her friend in time, Glinda held her breath. Couldn't this stupid bubble bobble any faster?

When at last she arrived, Chistery was in the window. She convinced the Monkey to let her in and help her find Elphaba. She couldn't be too late. She just couldn't.

"Go away." If the words had been angry, Glinda didn't think it would have cut so much. It was Elphie's coolly dismissive voice that made her shudder. She warned her friend, but Elphaba wouldn't listen.

Finally, exploding with her blond frustration, "You're out of control! They're just shoes! Here, you know what, you can have mine." She kicked off the sparkly shoes she wore, thrusting them at her friend. "They match your dress better."

Elphie couldn't help but laugh at that, and she felt the rift between them healing, the smallest of bridges built. Then another Monkey brought her a letter, and it was the one Glinda feared.

"Fiyero…" she sagged and then straightened, steeling herself. "You're right, it's time I surrender." Grabbing the bucket of water, Elphie tried once again to order her friend to leave, but Glinda wouldn't have it.

"No! I'll tell them everything. They'll listen to me. They have to. Everything will be alright again, and you can come back with me." She was so hopeful again. This must have been how Elphaba felt asking her to leave that day she flew away from her life.

"Promise you won't. They'll only hurt you." Her friend's voice was not bitter, but entreating. "Just look at you. You can do all I couldn't do Glinda." Elphie handed her the book of spells that were difficult even with her talent. Glinda's eyes widened. She couldn't take that! "Now it's up to you."

She shook her head, eyes filling with tears, but Elphaba slowly nodded. Glinda needed to make things right, explain how she had been touched by this strange girl of green. "I've heard it said some people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn. I don't know if that's true, but I know because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

Elphaba held a bittersweet smile at her words, "We may never meet again in this lifetime, but let me say, so much of me if made of what I learned from you. Because of you." Clumsily, she took Glinda's hand, and that reaching out touched Glinda's heart knowing how hard it was for Elphaba to do so. "Oh, and to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for…well, you know."

Glinda's emotional laugh was more a choked gasp through her tears. "I think you know there's blame to share."

"You're the only friend I've ever had."

"You're the only friend that's ever mattered." Glinda wondered if her soul mate could be a friend instead of a lover. Regardless, she knew Elphaba was the only person she would have risked everything for, and regret coursed through her. She threw herself into Elphie's arms, hugging her tightly. Whispering goodbye to her friend, she collapsed in her hiding place in soundless tears.

She watched the onslaught in terror for her friend, helpless to prevent it. When the water crashed over Elphie, Glinda almost cried out. NO! Not Elphaba. No…she felt as if she were the one dying. Sobbing, she mourned her friend as if by the strength of her weeping she could convince Lurline to return the girl.

The crowd dissolved as thoroughly as Elphaba had, and Glinda walked to the pointed hat in the middle of the floor. Oh Elphaba. It was then she caught the reflection of the green bottle.

The green bottle…just like the one the Wizard had. Realization along with the disgust and anger that came with it coursed through her. The Wizard had told her he had nothing to do with what had happened, that just like precious Elphie, he had been misjudged. What a fool she had been.

She held the bottle, and as she peered at it, she glanced what the world looked like through its green liquid. It made everything dark, twisted, difficult to see the truth. She knew what she had to do. Whispering a last apology and farewell, Glinda set off to set things right.

* * *

As Glinda approached the room the Wizard was in, she could hear their muffled conversation confirming all his lies. Madame Morrible's voice floated to her, "I don't know what you're so upset about. This was all your idea." 

The Wizard sounded oddly defeated, "Yes, but…"

The evil woman interrupted, "Look on the bright side, at least now that little blonde will be all alone and vulnerable again."

"Yes, well, if she ever stops crying. I thought she would never stop when we got rid of that stupid boy of hers." Glinda fought the urge to gasp. So the orders she had seen…hate filled her suddenly.

At this, Glinda walked in boldly to stand in front of them, eyes accusing and posture defiant. "Oh, Miss Glinda. I thought you'd be out festivating." His guilty words faltered as he took in her stance.

She didn't spare any words, holding up the bottle to show that she knew. "This was Elphaba's." His jaw dropped, and she continued hatefully. "It was her mother's. Does this seem familiar to you?"

"She was my…" he crumbled, brokenly saying to himself, "I always longed to be a father." Tears rolled down his face, but Glinda was not persuaded.

She stood there with all Elphie's strength somehow imbued in her. "You're leaving Oz. I'll announce it myself. That the strains of wizardship have been too much for you." When she heard no response, she asked forcefully, "Did you hear what I said?"

He looked up, broken. "Yes, your goodness." Then she coolly sent Madame Morrible to jail, and having rid Oz of the evil shroud it had carried, she felt her burden heavy on her shoulders. Now it was up to her.

It was over. Fiyero was dead. Elphie was dead. She was alone.

Gathering herself, she prepared to address Oz.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Glinda reflected as she stood in front of the crowd on the life she had known before that fateful day with the Wizard. They had known then that their lives would change, but with the blissful ignorance of youth, they had no idea how much.

He had stolen their innocence, just as he had for all Oz. He had made promises. He had told lies. He had broken lives and dreams like they were nothing.

His balloon floated high above the countryside, leaving them behind. She wondered what would become of them all. The damage was done, the heroes had fallen and the blind had learned to see. Could they ever go back?

No.

Perhaps it was better this way. You can't live your life through rose-colored glasses. Someday everyone has to grow up, even the naïve Land of Oz

Still, she felt the loss. Never again could she see the world in black and white, trust beauty or goodness at face value. She knew too much now. There was no wickedness, only choices.

Looking at the Emerald City around her, she was struck by how green it all was…the color of rebirth. Perhaps springtime would bloom there again. Perhaps her friend's memory would live on somehow. Perhaps she would find strength to fight another day.

She offered to help Oz through its struggles, offering all she had of herself. She had learned from the best about sacrifice and true goodness. Every struggle and conflict she would now face with the dignity and courage she had learned from her dear friend. She would fight the Wizards to come, fight with the knowledge of why the fight could not be surrendered…aware of the cost.

Who can say if she'd been changed for the better, but because she knew him, she had been changed for good.

She stepped forward, Glinda the Good.

* * *

AN: I know I had it completed before, but it just wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it a real conclusion. Thank you for all your reviews and kind words. 


End file.
